


Breaking Point

by Janina



Series: Mr. Boss Man Big [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime enjoys rattling Jon, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon has had enough.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts), [Dena1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dena1984/gifts), [Lunakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakitty/gifts).

> thank you mynameisnoneya for your help with this chapter. Thank you to lunakittymoonbeam (what is your name on here so I can gift this to you?) and dena1984 for their gorgeous hot banners. I asked for inspo and boy did I get it! I LOVE THEM! 
> 
> @lunakittymoonbeam:  
[](https://imgur.com/0PtAmP0)
> 
> Dena1984:
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/wFJv1VT)  

> 
> [](https://imgur.com/eqUKte2)  


So maybe she was being slightly hard on Jon, Sansa thought as she was getting ready for work. It had been a week since Jon had come over to hopefully win her back, and she’d put the kibosh on it. 

“Temporary madness,” she scoffed as she tugged on her boots. 

Since then, he’d come into her tiny office to dictate letters and discuss work instead of calling her to his. It was hard, being in her cramped office with him so close. The scent of his cologne alone made her wet. And he seemed intent on crowding her space, leaning over her as she typed or took notes. She knew what he was doing. Trying to drive her nuts and make her want him. It was working. 

However, she was a stubborn creature and he’d hurt her feelings and pissed her off and, since she _knew_ he was actively trying to get her to break and give in to his advances, she was determined _not_ to. 

Just when she thought she’d had enough and would jump him, she remembered that he’d made her feel used - like he’d decided he’d wanted to get laid while in King’s Landing and since she was there, why the fuck not?

Who the hell did he think he was to make her feel like trash and then expect she’d just fall into his arms? Who did he think he was dealing with? Maybe he was used to women falling all over him and doing his bidding in his personal life, but she wasn’t one of them. She did his bidding in his professional life and that was enough thank-you-very-much.

She was so over that entitled man bullshit. This wasn’t some romance novel or romcom where she’d take his shit and then roll over as soon as he said, “I made a mistake.”

_Yes!_, she thought, _you did!_

Despite her frustrations though, it was enjoyable to watch him suffer. Sadistic? Perhaps. But he deserved it. This was for all the women out there - in real life and in those stupid romcoms and romances where the man acted like a dick and the minute he said “Sorry”, the woman jumped to forgive him despite how much he’d hurt her. 

Jon did _not_ have her at hello. 

So, if she had to brace herself every morning not to jump him or at least suggest they talk, then so be it. She refused to crack under the scent of his cologne and the weight of his stare and the feel of his body heat. She was pretty sure he had no clue it had become somewhat of a game to her at this point, but tough nuggets. It was now, and she wouldn’t stop until he lost his mind. 

When she came in that morning, she went to the staff room to put her lunch in the fridge and found Jon pouring himself a cup of coffee. Davos was talking, and Jaime Lannister, another attorney, was munching on a doughnut. He nodded and smiled at Sansa when she waltzed in. She nodded back and went to the fridge. 

“Good morning, Sansa!” Davos said. “How are you?”

Sansa smiled as she shut the fridge and turned to face Davos. “I’m well, thank you. How are you?”

“Good, good.” He grabbed a doughnut out of the Hot Pie Doughnuts box and held it up, smiled, and left. 

“Hello, Sansa,” Jon said, turning with mug in hand. 

“Good morning, Jon,” she said politely. 

He stared at her, sipped his coffee, and stared some more. “Do anything special last night?”

She shrugged. “Dinner with Willas.”

Jon’s jaw clenched. “Oh, yes. Your _friend_.”

“Of many years, yes.”

“Do friends typically kiss each other’s hands?”

“Only if you’re lucky enough to have that level of comfort and intimacy.”

His eyes narrowed. “Is that right?”

“Yes, it takes a certain bravery, you know? To get to know someone so well.”

Jon dropped his spoon in the sink and it clattered, making Sansa jump. “If you’ll excuse me.” He strode out of the room and Sansa ducked her head to hide her grin. 

“What the hell was that?”

Sansa looked up in surprise. She’d forgotten all about Jaime. “What?” she asked. 

His eyes narrowed and he pointed to the door. “That. That was weird. What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“Because there was something going on in that little exchange. For one, I thought Jon was working on boring a hole through you with his laser eyes. He almost spilled coffee on himself just watching you.”

“For another?”

He pointed at her. “You, hiding that grin.”

Crap on a spatula, he saw that. 

“Are you guys banging?” Jaime asked. 

Sansa’s mouth dropped open. Jaime grinned and he snapped his fingers. “You are!”

Sansa marched over to the door and shut it. She glared at Jaime. “Will you keep your voice down?” she snapped. “We are not banging--”

“Come on.”

“Once,” she grit out. “Once.”

“On the trip to King’s Landing, right?”

She gaped at him. 

He smiled. “If it makes you feel any better I took a guess on when. I mean - a trip away, just the two of you? It’s not like Jon Grumpy Pants Snow acted any different. He still has a two-by-four up his ass…” He frowned thoughtfully. “Actually, I think it’s gotten bigger. What happened?”

“That’s none of your business, Jaime,” she said snippily. “And don’t go blabbing about it either.”

“I’m not going to blab to anyone,” he said, looking offended by the suggestion. “And I know it’s none of my business but tell me anyway.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. Why was she about to do this? Jaime kept to himself, mainly, and was the type of guy that would randomly say things just to purposely make people give him side-eye. Namely Jon, who avoided him like the plague. Sansa didn’t see him often since Jon kept her busy and Jaime worked on the other side of the building, and when they did see each other it was short and brief. Maybe the idea of testing the waters on some part of the staff was enticing. Maybe because she wanted to talk about it with someone who would understand because they knew Jon and how uptight he could be. 

“He said he thought it was ‘temporary madness’,” she said. 

Jaime’s green eyes bugged out. “Ouch, Stark.”

“No kidding.”

“So now…?”

“I’m making him suffer.”

Jaime threw his head back and laughed. “You know, I’ve always liked you and I think it’s because I always suspected you had a little bit of the devil in you.”

Sansa bowed. “Well, thank you, kind sir.”

“You want some help?”

“Pardon?”

“You want some help in driving him nuts? I mean, I think he’s close to snapping. The man has been wound even tighter than usual, and I like the idea of moving things in that direction for some reason.”

“Because you have more than a touch of evil in you,” Sansa said, laughing. 

The door burst open and Jon strode in, looking a bit like a thundercloud. “Why is this door closed?” he demanded.  
“Just a bit of girl talk, Snow,” Jaime said. “Want to join us?”

Jon glared at him and Jaime just grinned and winked at Sansa. He strode out of the staff room, whistling. 

Jon turned his glare on her. “Are you ready to work now, Sansa? Or is there anyone else you’re planning on meeting in here for ‘girl talk’?”

“I apologize, Mr. Snow. I’ll be going to my desk now.”

“Sansa,” he grunted. 

But she ignored him and couldn’t help but smirk on her way down the hall. 

However, she did not expect Jon to grab her arm and all but drag her to his office where he slammed his door. She looked at him wide-eyed. “What are you doing?” she hissed. 

“I’ve had it,” he growled. “I’ve had it with you giving me the cold shoulder--”

“I have _not_ been giving you the cold shoulder.”

“You’re right. I think I’d rather prefer that to this…” he gestured to her, waving his hand up and down, “This Sansa that is all please and thank you and what can I do for you--”

“I’m doing my job,” she whispered fiercely. 

“Yes! I know! And I can’t fucking stand it.”

“You came to my _house_ when you knew I was looking for another job, and now you can’t stand the work that I’m doing. What do you want exactly, Jon?”

He reached out and grabbed her wrist and drew her against him. He cupped the back of her head with his hand and muttered, “You,” before kissing her like a starving man standing before an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet. 

Sansa was breathless and weak by the time he dragged her to his desk. He lifted her and plopped her down on top of it and kissed her hungrily before she could even think to protest - were she able to even think at that point. 

“All week you’ve driven me mad,” he muttered as he pushed her pencil skirt up. “I know what you’ve done it on purpose, too.”

“I haven’t done anything,” she whimpered. 

“Liar,” he growled and moved his hand in between her legs. He teased her through the scrap of cotton keeping his hand from touching her bare cunt. “Mmm...you’re wet. I can feel it.”

“No--”.

“Yes,” he grunted and moved her panties to the side. “Fuck yes...you are.”

Sansa gripped his shoulders and bit down on the shoulder of his suit jacket. “Jon,” she whined. 

He teased her and played her like a goddamned instrument. She moved her hips, grinding against his hand as he brought her so close to her climax and then backed off, making her groan and squirm. 

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured against her ear. 

“I want to cum, Jon, please,” she begged. 

“What else, Sansa? What else do you want?”

She didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to give him the answer she knew he wanted. He stroked her clit with feather light touches, and she wanted more. So much more. She cried out in frustration into his shoulder. 

“Say it, and I’ll let you cum,” he demanded. 

“You,” she said breathlessly. “I want you.”

A few firm strokes and she was there, biting down hard on him and screaming into his shoulder. 

“That’s my good girl,” he crooned into her ear. “That’s my sweet Sansa…”

“I hate you,” she croaked. 

He laughed darkly, softly. “I know you do.”

“You don’t play fair.”

“Neither do you. What were you and Lannister talking about behind closed doors?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He pulled back and looked at her, his jaw tensing. “Sansa Stark, you are mine. I hereby declare you as my woman and only my woman. I’ll not be sharing.”

She laughed. “You hereby _declare_?”

He didn’t even crack a smile. “Yes.”

“And I’ll not be some dirty little secret. I won’t be your ‘temporary madness’.”

“You’re not a temporary madness.” He leaned in until their lips were but a hairsbreadth apart. “More like a permanent one,” he murmured. “If you’ll forgive me for being an utter ass.”

She moved her head back. “You mean you want to...try?”

“Try dating? Yes.”

“Out in the open?”

He nodded. “Yes. If you’ll have me.”

She tilted her head to the side. “Well, I mean, you did just make me cum…”

He laughed softly and kissed her. “I want you. All the time I want you,” he breathed. 

“You do realize that dragging me in here will make set everyone’s tongues wagging?”

“I do.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. “It’s all your fault. You drive me utterly mad.”

She giggled. “Apparently.”

“What were you and Lannister talking about?”

“He figured out that we…”

Jon leaned back and his eyes narrowed. “How?”

“Turns out you’re not that subtle.”

He groaned and swiped a hand down his face. “You’ve ruined me. I’ve lost my cool.”

“Were you ever cool though?”

He tickled her ribs and she giggled. He smiled and kissed her deeply. “You terrify me, he whispered. 

“How?”

“Because I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. You’re all I think about, Sansa.”

She smiled. “Then I guess we’re even.”

He smiled. “Well, you tell me what you want to do now, love,” he said as he helped her down from his desk. She righted her skirt and looked up at him. He groaned and kissed her again. 

“I want us to come up with a plan together. That’s what I want. It’s all I ever wanted since this began.”

He nodded. “Dinner tonight then?” He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Our first real date?”

She smiled. “Yes.”


End file.
